All Nail All Hail
by Skillie Blowhard
Summary: She's desperate. She's clinging on to the hope Kira. Her reason for adoring Kira is almost the same as Misa's. That's the only thing that's similar between Misa and Sango. There is one rather major difference however. She meets him in the most unexpected conditions. What if she finds out? (Yes, I am a Kira supporter xD) (Light x OC)
1. Chapter 1 - Metallic

_Chapter 1 – Metallic_

I'm lying on a wooden board. Father went first, Elder Sis went second, Mother's third, and

I'm next.

I've heard enough screams. Hysterical, sudden silence-piercing screams, screeches.

The crazied amateur murderer has a decade-long grudge against us.

And he's come back for

_REVENGE_

Father and Elder Sis are starting to rot, their corpses. They look more like carcasses. The smell of blood is beautiful, I think. It's so _metallic_, sour, everything an average would scrunch their nose at, but I think that I'm different. No,no…

I _know _I'm different.

The blade swings in the air, lowering onto Mother's belly. She's whimpering, she's crying for her life, she's screaming.

The blade's bloodied, its _metallic_ material shining ever so brightly. Like it's smiling, mocking us. It's sharpened with precision, I can tell. The mechanism on the ceiling that causes the metal blade attached to a rope to swing is so noisy.

_Clink_

_Clank_

_Clink_

_Clink_

I think I've gone crazy, because I have the irresistable urge to laugh my guts out. Mother knows she's doomed. There's no more hope for her to live. The sharp edge of the blade is just a little over her belly as it swings back and forth.

_Clink_

_Clank_

_Clink_

_Clank_

The blade scrapes against her stomach. Her whimpers and sobs and mutter prayings to her 'God' turn into a scream.

"_YAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"_

Her scream is abruptly cut off.

I hear the blade chop into the wooden board Mother was lying on. Her belly is now

_SEPARATED_

from the rest of her body. And I'm next. I'm fucking next, I scream inside of my head.

The amateur steps into the musty room, fliping her body off the board and onto the dusty floor. He carries me to the board and I don't even bother going against my restraints. _Kira where are you? Where have you gone? Oh my Kira, save me. _The murderer leaves the room.

I'm frozen. I don't know what to do. I glance up at the camera and make a spitting motion at the lens. I'm so scared. I don't want him to press the start button, the button that triggers the rope to swing with the blade and cause my death. Behind the glass screen, he's about to press the button.

_KIRA!_

Thump.

The rolling chair collapses.

And I struggle more and more, trying to

_b-r-e-a-k f-r-e-e_


	2. Chapter 2 - Believer

_Credits to this chapter go to Kaichou Wa Maid Sama creators._

_Chapter 2 – Believer_

But John Francis, even in his last moments, he's still so determined for the entire Tsutaya family to die. He'd already taken Sakuya, Minako, hell, even her elder sister Suzuna.

And even in his last breaths,

he still wants me to die.

In his last shuddering breaths, he presses the 'start' button, the button that triggers my oncoming death. The rope begins to shorten, dragging the blade up in the air, then it begins to swing and lower again. I still continue trying to break free. It doesn't seem to work, because my wrists are bleeding, they're so sore.

I wanted to scream and cry and laugh at the same time, when I look at the ground beside me and see Suzuna's wide eyes staring at me in seeming horror. Father's, Sakuya's, are closed. Mother's, Minako's, are half lidded.

It's so dark, I whisper to myself, but no sound comes out. It's just a ragged breath that escapes my throat. I look to the left of the wooden board I'm lying on. The blood is soaking into my clothes. I wriggle as I watch the blade lower a little more. I'm not afraid of it, I convince myself. I'm its enemy, not the other way round.

And although my wrists are tied together _in front _of me, I still can't move my elbows. They're rusty like metal soaked in seawater. I decide to take a risk. I think, it's pretty obvious it will work. I bite my tongue, force my elbows to move. I raise my arm to the blade, and it swings, doing its work. My elbows feel squeaky, as if they aren't used to the extra movement they haven't had in 3 months.

The rope slices into half, I'm free, but I daren't move.

The blade is scraping my stomach.

I'm trying not to cry, because, Oh My God.

The rope swings to the left and I quickly roll off. I dodge the blade as it slices through the air. I run to the door with the excitement of escaping, the newfound energy from nowhere, and thank Kira, because it's unlocked.

I run off to the grass patch, and lay down. I don't bother checking the room where the start button is, I am glad the murderer is dead.

Chop.

I hear the blade slice into the wooden board. I'm tempted to go back inside, laugh at their horror filled faces, the beautiful smell of blood, but I'm just plain lazy. So I lay back and stare at the darkening sky.

~DN~

I don't know how long it's been.

I'm counting, counting and counting. It's been three thousand plus seconds. I hear the wailing of sirens. The police car lights flash in a way so unusual that your eyes simply never get used to them, not at all. So it's always noticable. And I _do_ notice it.

Policemen rain out of the car, the guns clicking in sync as a man spies me and quickly juts the barrel toward me. I raise my hands, almost smirking.

"Hay, woah policemen, I know you like raisin' your guns everywhere, but no, I am not John Francis. He's dead. Kira got him, I think."

That's all it takes for them to sigh quietly in relief.

Glance around.

One policeman hasn't let his guard down. His face firm and steady, still cocking the gun to my head. I glance at his police bulletproof vest, and I laugh.

"So, Mr Yagami, care to share the angry joke?" At this, he covers his name tag sewn onto his vest. I laugh again. "I could grab that gun but nah, I'll be nice. My family's dead," I shrug. "And so I Francisco," I mock his surname.

He almost laughs, and gets up from his crouching position in front of me, and offers me a hand to pull me up. "What's your name?" he asks, quirking an eyebrow. When he's not frowning he looks young. "Misaki Tsutaya," I say too quickly.

He rubs his arm, generating some heat for himself. "Too old for the outdoors, gettin' cold easily man."

I glance at the oversized jacket tied around my waist. I untie it, and throw it to him and leave without a word. I don't need another memory of my family anyway. I walk so quickly, in a trance, I don't hear him muttering a thanks. The attention seeking lights have stopped flashing. I walk towards the armed policemen, waving in front of a random policeman's face while he speaks some radio commands into his walkie talkie.

"November Papa Charlie," he says, but anything further intended to say is interrupted by my waves. "Sorry, Sir. Sorry, Ma'am. We have a kid here. Roger."

He smiles at me, leads me into the police car.

I watch Mr Yagami from the back window as the car pulls away.

Author's Note : Okay hey guys. I got back my creativity for writing, I _guess_? I know the way Soichiro is introduced and his speech is a little weird, but although Kira exists, most characters might be OOC.

I'm changing L's character, because if you watch Death Note closely, L actually uses some teen slangs. He's a youth, hello.

Aaight, hope ya guys enjoy your day. I prefer shorter chapters, since… since. Long chapters just ruin my mood to read the fanfic. I saw a fanfic 200k words long, guess what? 10 chapters. Damn, imagine all those words to squeeze.

Aaight, I try not to make my author's notes too long, since it's a major story read turn-off. Bear with me alright?


End file.
